They Told Me it was Catching
by Just Celia
Summary: A set of 30 drabbles, with genres ranging from humour, to angst, to tragedy, to romance. Be introduced to new couples, new places, new species and be reunited with old friends and relationships. Bonus drabbles to come!
1. They Don't Have What We Have

_Drabble One: They Don't Have What We Have_

_Ok, so I'm drabbling. Everything was telling me that I would, and then I wrote one and couldn't stop for a bit! I've got a few more lined up, but I'll probably only publish them if you enjoy this :) This is crack fic, apparently. I'm still coming to terms with all the names you have for different types of stories, but I reckon that's what this little drabble is :) By the way, I've only rated this T for safety in case I write more :) Please review :D_

* * *

><p><strong>They Don't Have What We Have<strong>

Merlin looked at his neckerchief.

"It's you, isn't it?" he said to the cloth, "I've had you all my life, without realising that it's _you _everyone's laughing at when they see me. 'Oh look', they say 'there's Merlin. I can tell because of that stupid thing he wears round his neck!' You know, I ought to just throw you away." And Merlin held the neckerchief over the fire. He stood there, frozen, and then cried "I'm so sorry! I would never do that to you, ever." And he put it back on. "They just want what we have. That's all."


	2. Looking Dapper

_Drabble Two: Looking Dapper_

_I decided to put up this next drabble, seeing as a few people seemed to like the last one and I definitely liked writing it :) Also, thanks to CeeRat for the review- could you give me the link to your profile or something (if you have an account) so I can have a look at your drabbles? ANYWAY, Please review :D_

_The genre for this is Humour, still rated T just in case of later drabbles_

* * *

><p><strong>Looking Dapper<strong>

"Arthur, I am not wearing that in a billion years." Merlin said, stubbornly.

"Yes," Arthur said, equally firm, "you are."

"Why?" Merlin whined.

"Because I thought you looked incredibly fetching the first time you wore it." Arthur smiled, sardonically, at his servant.

"Stupid prat," Merlin muttered, placing the absolutely ridiculous, sickeningly feathery hat, on top of his head.

"What did you say?" Arthur asked, menacingly, although his eyes twinkled, telling Merlin he wasn't really in trouble. Still, Merlin gave him the sweetest smile he could muster, and crowed,

"I said I've changed my mind, Your Highness: It's a lovely hat."


	3. Raven

_Drabble three: Raven_

_Genre: Humour_

_please, feel free to review :D Oh, and CeeRat, maybe you should get an account :) I bet your stuff _is _good :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Raven<strong>

"Arthur," Merlin said, sounding thoughtful.

"Yes?" Arthur replied, warily.

"How would you describe my hair?"

Surprised, Arthur's eyes raked Merlin's head. He shrugged:

"Messy. Dark."

Merlin nodded, "that's how I'd describe it too, but these fanfic writers... they're so strange. They call it 'raven'. The 'raven haired boy'. What a ludicrous description. It's not even black: IT'S DARK BROWN!"

Arthur almost jumped out of his seat at this outburst.

"The way they describe mine is worse," he said, fairly. Merlin snorted with laughter.

"I suppose so. In this one it's raining and... oh look; you have a _silky blonde halo!_"

* * *

><p><em>Just a quick note to say, I don't personally find the 'raven' description ludicrous. In fact, I plan on using it :p This drabble was just Merlin's POV :D<em>


	4. Betrayal

_Drabble four: Betrayal_

_Well, this drabble is preeety serious but I wanted to have a mixture of genres, so angst for sure... and a little drama as well. please review :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Beytrayal<strong>

"You're lying!" Arthur's face was pale in his anger, and hurt, as he advanced on Gwaine.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. But I saw it... Lancelot... and Gwen-"

"She wouldn't! Lancelot, the bastard!" Arthur roared, his fists clenched, and his eyes wild. Merlin, who had been watching from a corner, rushed forward to calm his friend.

"Arthur, don't jump to conclusions-"

"Don't presume to tell me what to do, Merlin," Arthur shouted, turning on his servant.

"Just listen-" Merlin began, but Arthur, blinded by rage, struck out, sending Merlin stumbling backwards, a red welt forming on his cheek.

"Oh God, I'm sorry"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if I upset you with my Angry Arty, but I think this is just one of the many ways he might react to finding out this particular news... let me know what you think :) Oh, need to tell you guys this as well:<em>

**To everyone who knows me as 'Celia J', in a few days I'll be changing my pen name to 'Just Celia' (same intials but other way round :D), just a forwarning to those who visit my profile/fics by using the URL :)**


	5. Being Ridiculous

_Drabble Five: Being Ridiculous_

_Genre: Humour_

_This drabble is another neckerchief related one, and sort of a continuation of They Don't Have What We Have, please enjoy and review!_

_And, in response to CeeRat (thanks for the double review :P) Yes, I have read the description 'like a blonde halo'... I added the 'silky' but it's still pretty priceless :D unfortunately, I cannot for the life of me remember what fic it was :'(_

* * *

><p><strong>Being Ridiculous<strong>

Arthur found Merlin alone in an empty room in the East wing. A fire was lit and Merlin was sitting beside it, seemingly talking to himself.

"I'm sorry," he was crooning, to something in his hands, "I shouldn't have even thought of burning you."

"What?" Arthur walked into the room, staring at his servant.

"What?" Merlin spluttered, jumping to his feet, and putting his hands behind his back, "nothing!"

"Don't give me that! Who were you talking to? And where's that ridiculous thing you always wear round your neck?"

Merlin went very pink and said, "she's _not _ridiculous!"

Arthur gaped.


	6. Revelation Part One

_Drabble six: Revelation (Part one of Three)_

_Genre: Humour_

_Ah, well I'm glad people seemed to find my last drabble funny... I like neckerchief!Merlin so I think I'll write some more of them :D Anyway, this is my first multi-chapter drabble... please enjoy and review :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Revelation (Part One)<strong>

Arthur stormed into Merlin's room, furiously.

"_Merlin!_" he roared, in what he thought was his loudest, most commanding, voice, but the sleeping figure in the bed just rolled over and snored. Arthur glared, sure that his manservant was being tired _deliberately, _just to annoy him.

He was about to reach over and pull Merlin up, when he saw something, poking out from under his bed. He reached down and picked up the heavy book. Arthur frowned as he flicked through... and then he realised.

This was a book of magic.

There was a thud as Arthur fainted. Merlin jerked awake.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, and also, I've totally done up my profile and there's a load of information about my fics, including details about update dates and longer summaries, if your interested :D<em>


	7. Revelation Part Two

_Drabble seven: Revelation (part two of three)_

_Genre: Humour_

_I hope you enjoy this little second chapter... thank you so much for reviewing everyone, and everyone's who's faved or subscribed to this is also AWESOME. Please keep reviewing you lovely people :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Revelation (Part Two)<strong>

Merlin prised the book from Arthur's fingers, wondering what agreement he and the Prince would have this time. It was the third time that week Arthur had 'found out' about his magic and it turned out that revealing his secret was just as tiring as hiding it.

When Arthur came round, Merlin said,

"You need to stop fainting _every time_" rolling his eyes.

"Well it's a shock," said Arthur, defensively.

"Not after you've known for two months, surely?"

"Hey! Do you want me to keep this a secret or not? If you do, shut up and listen."


	8. Revelation Part Three

_Drabble Eight: Revelation (part three of three)_

_Genre: Humour_

_And so ends my first multi-chapter drabble... well, it was fun :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Revelation (Part Three)<strong>

This is ridiculous, Merlin thought, as he climbed onto the cupboard to reach the ceiling (no magic allowed). Arthur really was just using him now, coming up with absurd tasks in exchange for pretending not to know he was a warlock. Why the prat couldn't just accept it and move on was beyond him, and why he wanted Merlin _to dust the ceiling _was also rather baffling.

"Dust doesn't settle on ceilings," Merlin had said, but Arthur just smirked.

"Get to it," he'd ordered, before striding off. Merlin sighed. He would really need to keep his secret better next time.


	9. Gossamer

_Drabble Nine: Gossamer_

_Genre: any suggestions? I'm not too sure... a bit angsty I s'pose..._

_OK... well, a bit of confusion with the last chappie! I meant that I've finished my revelation drabbles... I know, it was confusing, and I'm sorry. Especially to CeeRat who liked the length of the fic :s OOPS! Well, there are a few more drabbles, but there won't be many more than fifteen I don't think unless I get struck by some incredible inspiration. ANYWAY, I'm not sure about this drabble... I went a bit deep and I don't know if I'm any good at that kind of thing. I don't even know what genre it is! Still, please enjoy and review :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Gossamer<strong>

Arthur's soul was fragile, made of gossamer. Surprising, isn't it? You see, every time something happens that makes Merlin's eyes water, Arthur's stay dry, but a thread of his soul breaks; snaps under the pressure of grief.

Maybe, one day, there will be no thread left. Just the ghost of a spider's web.

And maybe, it'll be Merlin's job to collect the pieces and tie them back together so that, when Arthur finally becomes King, his soul will be toughened and entwined with that of his servant's. Because not all the pieces will be found. Merlin will gladly share his.


	10. Oreo

_Drabble ten: Oreo_

_Genre: Humour_

_A/N Ok, I have drawn a line under the confusion at drabble... what, eight? I got SO baffled and I am now MOVING ON! Ok, Drabble ten is dedicated to my little sister, who got a pet for her birthday. We called her Oreo because she has a white ring around her belly and she's ADORABLE. Sorry in advance about Gwaines slight OOCness. Oh, and thanks for reviewing, Cammy... it made me lol XD and, as always, CeeRat's review made me grin. In fact, all your reviews did, only I can't PM either Cammy or CeeRat: LOVEYOUBOTH_

* * *

><p><strong>Oreo<strong>

Gwaine's favourite things had always been ale, women and Merlin. Sometimes Arthur, when he wasn't being a prat. Oh, and he liked Gwen and Lancelot too. But now, there was this little, furry, _adorable_ creature, gazing up at him with saucer eyes.

Gwaine bent down and scooped it up, cradling it in his fingers, and cooing softly. How a hamster had found its way into Camelot, he had no idea (there was no such thing as hamsters in Camelot... this was, possibly, the first!) but he was determined to keep it forever and ever. It was just so damn cute!


	11. What Did I Tell You?

_Drabble eleven: What Have I Told You?_

_Genre: Humour_

_A/N well, in this drabble, Merlin may come off as a bit of a perv, but whatever. He's only human (sort of... magicy human). And a guy. Imma gonna roll with it :) Enjoy and please review :D_

* * *

><p><strong>What Have I Told You?<strong>

Arthur jerked awake at the sound of breaking glass.

"_Mer_lin!" he cried, swinging himself out of bed, "what have I told you about spying on other guests using a mirror? It's so inappropriate!"

Merlin just stood there, by the window, looking flabbergasted.

"What if I'm doing this for your own good? What if I'm spying on another troll, to save your father from disgracing himself in a shameful marriage?"

"Yeah... I suppose." Arthur admitted, a little guiltily.

Merlin smirked as he left: Arthur didn't need to know that Freya was taking a holiday from the lake in the room downstairs.


	12. If Only

_Drabble 12: If Only_

_Genre: Angst/tragedy_

_A/N Well, this drabble is quite sad, but if you've had a look at me profile you'll know that today's DOUBLE DRABBLE TUESDAY *grins manically* so, the drabble after this is a lot lighter :) Please review :D_

* * *

><p><strong>If Only<strong>

If only Gaius had warned him.

If only Gwaine had turned up sober.

If only Uther had a heart.

If only Morgana hadn't changed.

If only Freya hadn't left him.

If only Lancelot's blade had been faster.

If only Gwen hadn't fetched her prince.

If only the flames did not burn so bright.

If only human flesh was immune to heat.

If only the smoke didn't smother his lungs.

If only his mother couldn't see him.

If only his father could.

If only he didn't cry.

If only Merlin had hidden longer.

If only Arthur had let him.

If only.

* * *

><p><em>*sniffs* Ok, well, I don't think Arthur would ever actually let that happen to Merlin, but I felt the need to write it so... <em>


	13. Like the Books

_Drabble 13: Like the Books_

_Genre: Humour/kinda romancy_

_A/N Here's the lighter drabble I promised y'all :D Enjoy and Review! By the way, I think I said a few drabbles ago that I wasn't going to write many more than 15... well that was a lie. Well, it wasn't at the time, but it is now, because I wrote a load more last night, so Imma just gonna keep writing till the ideas die on me. I'll let you know when that's going to happen :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Like the Books<strong>

Arthur looked Gwen's eyes, blue shining into hazel. They both knew this was the moment: In a few seconds their lips would touch for the first time.

It won't be like the books, Arthur mused, where the first kiss is always interrupted... usually by a really _annoying _character. Some idiot who stumbles in, just before it's about to happen. The reader tenses, _knowing _that it's too good to be true... Arthur sighed, as his and Gwen's foreheads pressed together. Luckily, Arthur didn't know anyone like that, except...

Suddenly, there was a crash, and a gasping of,

"Oh, sorry, Arthur,"

"MERLIN!"


	14. Excuses

_Drabble 14: Excuses_

_Genre: Humour_

_A/N another Neckerchief!Merlin drabble. I don't know if I'll ever stop shipping these two. I've dubbed them Neckerlin, for the time being. Please review :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Excuses<strong>

Arthur had decided he didn't care what weird relationship Merlin was in with his scarf thing. He was fine with it, really. Except that Merlin wasn't: he kept coming up with the most ridiculous excuses:

"I wasn't talking to my neckerchief; I was talking to myself and, while I was talking, it came undone at the back and fell into my hands... how did it come undone? I don't know, sire... it must have been an insect.

Yes, an insect with fingers that can undo knots.

Stop looking at me like that! I'm not lying! I DON'T LOVE MY NECKERCHIEF"


	15. Celebration

_Drabble 15: Celebration_

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort_

_A/N 60 reviews! Yup, I'm happy. Keep them coming, if you pretty pretty please :D Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Celebration<strong>

Merlin dived into the lake, a wide smile unfurling across his face. Somewhere, waiting on the shore, was Arthur. He insisted on accompanying Merlin every year, when his servant came to celebrate the day he had met Freya.

Always in the same way: swimming from one end of the lake to the other.

He would go in smiling and come out crying, his body weakened from the swim, his shoulders shaking. Arthur would help him onto his horse and then they would return to the castle. Then Arthur would sob, once, into his pillow. Mourning for a dear friend's loss.


	16. A Royal Wedding

_Drabble 16: A Royal Wedding_

_Genre: Romance_

_AN- Well, this is kind of dedicated to the whole Kate and Will wedding, because I didn't get a day off school that day because we were on holiday anyway SO INSTEAD, we got a day of today! I therefore took the oppertunity to write me own little wedding drabble. Please enjoy and review!_

* * *

><p><strong>A Royal Wedding<strong>

Merlin looked Arthur up and down, nimbly adjusting his dark purple cloak and crown.

"For Gods' sake Merlin! Hurry up and get going!"

"Right, of course," Merlin grinned at his master, "good luck, Arthur." Arthur smiled as his best man scampered away.

Merlin slipped his arm through Gwen's. Tears of joy glistened in her eyes, and she fussed about her dress. Merlin gave her hand a squeeze,

"You look perfect." He told her, affectionately, wishing that her father could've said instead. Not that he begrudged the chance to walk Guinevere down the aisle, and watch her marry his best friend.


	17. The NotReallyInsect

_Drabble 17: The Not-Really-Insect_

_Genre: humour_

_AN- bit o' crack for you... the plot was suggested by the lovely doctor-emily001. The back story of the insect from Merlin's excuse in 'Excuses'. Neckerlin! Please review :D_

* * *

><p><strong>The Not-Really-Insect<strong>

The insect wasn't really an insect. It was basically a very small hand, with very long fingers. And a very jealous personality.

It had watched the serving boy, for days now, and grown increasingly envious of his relationship with the neckerchief. Because, the neckerchief really was beautiful: a thick, soft, ribbon of red, which nestled comfortably against the servant's throat.

So, the not-really-insect crawled up the boy's back, and undid the knot which fastened it round his neck.

Within seconds, Merlin felt his neckerchief fall into his hands. He looked down at it, puzzled, when Arthur burst into the room.


	18. Tripped

_Drabble 18: Tripped_

_Genre: Drama..._

_AN- Well, I just wrote this drabble because it's obvious that Merlin falls over way too many times to never get injured, and we can all see he has some trouble keeping up with Arthur's constant demands. So I actually think that this drabble could be seen as realistic. Maybe._

* * *

><p><strong>Tripped<strong>

Arthur heard the thud and the clattering of metal outside his chamber's door. He sighed: Merlin's job had been to carry his armour up to him, after breakfast. Arthur waited for the sound of Merlin getting to his feet. Of Merlin gathering up the fallen plates, and stumbling onwards. Of Merlin's grumbling complaints of "why can't you ever carry your own stuff, Arthur?"

But it never came.

Arthur got up and went to find the manservant.

And Merlin was at the bottom of the stairs, a river of blood running down his pale forehead, the prince's armour scattered around him.


	19. Going Spare

_Drabble 19: Going Spare_

_Genre: Humour_

_AN- I know that you guys wanted me to continue Tripped, but I was thinking of turning it into a one shot, but it's up to you: would you rather me do a more detailed one shot, or turn it into a multi-chapter drabble? In the meantime, I've got Merlin!Bowling, for you. Personally, I think this is one of the weaker ones I've written so far, but please review!_

_Also, Hellooo CeeRat! If you hadn't reviewed by now, I was going to demand where on earth you had got to :P thank you for your lovely reviews, glad you're back :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Going Spare<strong>

Arthur cracked his knuckles, impressively, and then picked up the bowling ball. He lined it up with the lane hurled it away from him. Merlin roared with laughter as it sailed down the side. Arthur blushed and said,

"You do it then!" to Merlin, who shrugged, and picked up a light, orange ball. He walked to the lane and threw it. Arthur grinned as the ball went off course, but his expression turned sour as all it took was a flash of Merlin's eyes, and the idiot was dancing about, crying "Strike! Strike!"

"No fair! Magic's not allowed." Arthur grumbled.


	20. Unimportant, Always in the Way, Annoying

_Drabble 20: Unimportant, Always in the Way, Annoying._

_Genre: angst/drama_

_AN- DOUBLE DRABBLE TUESDAY! yay :) This is a Mergana drabble, because people seem to like them and I actually enjoyed writing it, so everybody wins! (Unless you don;t like Mergana, in which case I'm sorry :s) After looking at your reviews for the last chapter, I've decided that I'm going to turn tripped into a one shot :D ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

* * *

><p><strong>Unimportant, Always in the Way, Annoying.<strong>

Morgana frowned, looking down at Merlin. Unimportant, always in the way, annoying... she wanted to kill Merlin. She wanted him to die a painful death, with his limbs twitching as he suffocated on his own breath.

But, if Merlin died, how could the world carry on in the same way? If Merlin was never to smile at her again, what would prompt her heart to keep beating? She didn't know. She had the knife in her hand, and he was chained at her feet. Unimportant, always in the way, annoying.

But if he never kissed her again, who else would?


	21. Prediction

_Drabble 21: Prediction_

_Genre: Humour_

_AN- Just need to tell you quickly that, from Thursday onwards, I'm going to be CRAZY busy, so updates might get a bit random for a couple of weeks. I've explained what's going on on my profile page... you might want to check it out if you're reading any of my other fics at the mo (come join the circus of sorcery/arthur pendragon: lost and found) just a heads up for y'all :D Please review lovelies :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prediction<strong>

"I've had enough of this!" Arthur strode up and down before Gwaine and Merlin, who were looking suitably ashamed, heads bowed.

"You two are costing Camelot... well, my father, more than we've paid for every ransom put together!" Merlin opened his mouth, to contradict him, but Arthur held up his hand: he didn't want to hear it.

"Don't say _anything, Mer_lin," he growled. Merlin shut his mouth and Arthur continued, "next time, Gwaine, you make a bet with my father, predicting the weather or the next kingdom to be attacked, you _cannot ask Merlin to tell the future for you!"_


	22. To Write

_Drabble 22: To Write_

_Genre: Friendship_

_AN- ooo 90 reviews... that's nice :D letsa get it to 100 guys :p Anyway, I'm writing up the Tripped one shot... I'll try get it up as soon as I can... Please enjoy drabble 22! _

* * *

><p><strong>To Write<strong>

Merlin had always wanted to write. He had even, once, owned a diary. It was a secret (his second best kept), and he intended to keep it that way.

When he was little, around seven years old, Hunith had given him a notebook. After Will, the battered little thing was something like a best friend. He wrote in it constantly; a journal of everything that ever happened to him.

Now Arthur was his best friend, and keeping a diary would be suicide.

Merlin could confide in no one, his deepest secrets locked, almost painfully, into the corner of his heart.


	23. The Apology

_Drabble 23: The Apology_

_Genre: Humour_

_AN- I am sorry to say that I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow, and it'll be the first day since I started the series that I won't update :'( It's because I'm going to France on a school trip, which should be fun :D This is a bit of a silly drabble, but you guys seem to like silliness :p Please review!_

_Oh, and I've almost finished Tripped! that should be up in a few days... _

* * *

><p><strong>The Apology<strong>

"Tell me again," Arthur said, looking closely into his father's face, "whose fault was it?" Uther stared back at his son, his expression deadly serious.

"It was mine. I am sorry."

Arthur paled, visibly. "Merlin, fetch Gaius," he ordered his manservant, who was looking equally worried. Merlin hurried off to fetch the physician.

When Gaius arrived, his expression was a mask of fear.

"You're saying he actually _apologised?_" he was asking his ward, who nodded fervently.

"Gaius, how bad is it?" Arthur asked, quietly, so as not to distress the King, who was beginning to look scared.

"Very, _extremely_ bad."


	24. Battleground Part One

_Drabble 24: Battleground (Part One)_

_Genre: Angst_

_AN- Back from Belgium (not France, my mistake :s) and it was a really great trip, but quite sad because it was for history so we were looking at trenches and cemetries for the people who dies in world war one, but it inspired me for these next few drabbles. It's another little series, and I'm not sure how many there'll be yet. _

_CeeRat, the last drabble was actually a one off, I wasn't planning on writing another one. Do you want me too? Would anyone else, because I don't mind :)_

_TRIPPED IS COMPLETED AND PUBLISHED! Find it on me profile :)_

_Please review :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Battleground (part one)<strong>

Merlin knelt beside the grave, his heart thudding loudly so that the sound filled his ears. Like it always did when he came to this spot. There were rows and rows of grave stones, curved and white, all identical with a name, carved into the stone. A name. A date of birth. A date of death.

That was it: all that was left to commemorate a life, which should have been lived for years and years to come, not cut short by battle and the blade of a sword, piercing the body in three separate places. Merlin knew every detail.


	25. Battleground Part Two

_Drabble 25: Battleground (Part Two)_

_Genre: Angst_

_AN- Just want to say thank you to everyone who's read/reviewed tripped! Y'all seemed to like it which is awesome! Still not sure how long this little series will go on for... please review :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Battleground (Part Two)<strong>

Arthur had shouted the order to charge. He had been riding a white stallion, his sword raised high in the air, the knights yelling their approval.

Merlin had been wearing leather armour, the weight of his weapon heavy in his hands. He had not wanted to fight. Arthur had not even given him permission. But fight he would, for Camelot; for his prince.

Arthur didn't know: Merlin hadn't told him.

He had only told Gwaine, the strong knight who sat astride a black horse, right behind Arthur's. Two of Merlin's closest friends, going out to battle. One would not survive.


	26. Battleground Part Three

_Drabble 26: Battleground (part three)_

_Genre: Angst_

_AN- ooo I'm too afraid of killing characters off but now I've committed myself! It has to happen! But this lil series isn't over quite yet. Please review :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Battleground (part three)<strong>

First, Arthur had been pulled from his horse, tumbling from its back, almost gracefully, his armour glinting. Merlin had automatically sent out a spell, which softened his fall, and the prince clambered to his feet. A soldier from Cenred's army sprang from nowhere, slaughtering the white horse in an instant. Its eyes glazed over as Arthur turned, lumbering in his heavy armour, to see the beast fall.

The soldier leered at the prince, and Arthur sunk into position, his sword and shield held out before him.

But there was another man, advancing on Arthur from behind.

And Merlin screamed:

"ARTHUR!"


	27. Battleground Part Four

_Drabble 27: Battleground (Part Four)_

_Genre: Angst_

_AN- Well, I'm on a residential school trip thang so I won't be able to update till Friday... mebe saturday but hopefull friday :D I think I've almost finished Battleground... then I'll go back and do some more funny stuff :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Battleground (Part Four)<strong>

The noise disorientated Arthur. Both men fell upon him. The prince parried the blows of the man before him, but the soldier behind pierced his shoulder, his weapon sinking deep through the gap in his armour.

Three more jabs. One from Arthur, his sword plunging into a soldier's gut. Two from the enemies: Arthur snarled as his leg was wounded, and then cried out as his other shoulder was cut.

Blood seeped from the wounds of all three men, but still they fought.

And Arthur now knew that Merlin was there, watching.

Arthur didn't want Merlin to see him die.


	28. Battleground Part Five

_Drabble 28: Battle ground (Part Five)_

_Genre: Angst... and Tragedy :s_

_AN- BACK! Yup, no more trips for a while now... basically spent wednesday-friday looking after ickle year sixes and sevens which was actually very enjoyable :D This is the last of Battleground._

* * *

><p><strong>Battleground (Part Five)<strong>

Merlin's eyes burned gold and the headstone cracked. He put his hands over his face and rocked back and forth, memories jerking through his demented mind:

Gwaine running forwards, yelling incomprehensible warnings, swearing, screaming.

Arthur's neck twisting to see him.

Arthur's neck.

Exposed.

A pulse faithfully beating.

A stick of silver, slippery with blood.

Emrys trying to fight, to save the prince.

But it was over, and now Merlin wanted to sink into the ground; to vanish and crumble into dust.

"You should come home now, Merlin," a hand on his shoulder. A man speaking.

The one that survived.

Gwaine.

* * *

><p><em>OMG, I'm so sorry, don't hate me too much! I was going to leave it so that you could make up your own mind about who dies, but that seemed a cowards way out... I said someone would die, so someone did.<em>

_It was going to be Gwaine, but I dunno... I felt like it was supposed to be Arthur._

_I feel sad now. I'm really sorry guys :s... I can assure you that the next genre will be humour :)_


	29. Aim for the Centre

_Drabble 29: Aim for the Centre_

_Genre: Humour_

_AN- Quite cracky, bit of harry potter crossover... thanks everyone for reviewing battleground! And hello again CeeRat :D I'm glad you liked them so much haha!_

* * *

><p><strong>Aim for the Centre<strong>

When Arthur became king, he gave Merlin the old target that Merlin used to strap to his back so Arthur could practice throwing his spear. Merlin laughed upon seeing the battered old thing.

He hooked it on his wall so that it was opposite his bed. In its centre, if you looked close enough, you could see a picture of a dark haired, green eyed boy with glasses. Merlin had found the image, and couldn't explain why he liked throwing darts at the man's scarred forehead. Merlin was just sure that, if they ever had a fight, he would win.

* * *

><p><em>If you didn't guess, I got my inspiration for this drabble from an interview with Colin Morgan, where they asked him who he thought would win, Merlin or Harry, and he answered Merlin, of course! <em>


	30. Upsetting the Fans

_Drabble 30: Upsetting the Fans_

_Genre: Humour_

_AN- OK, so I think this may be the final drabble, guys... sorry I didn't give you any prior warning, but I think 30 is a nice amount to round the series off on :) I may do some bonus ones at some point, but not for a little while, unless you guys really want me to :)_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted this fic, especially to Musicunderground, CeeRat, Kitty O, ArodieltheElfofRohan, Astiza, Cherrytree007 and doctor-emily001 because all of you left several reviews and were amazing and supportive... everyone who glanced at this fic has been awesome, to be honest :D_

_Also, I thought it fitting to end on a Neckerlin, as I started on one. You may want to flick back to 'Excuses' as this is a bit of a continuation on that. Aw, I'm going to miss Neckerlin... :( _

* * *

><p><strong>Upsetting the Fans<strong>

Merlin had apologised to her again and again, but she wouldn't hear of it. She ignored him completely, refusing to reply to his desperate pleas:

"Forgive me! I beg you! I was lying... it was Arthur's fault: I _do _love you, I really_, _do!" but she just lay there, in his hands. Silent as the grave. Merlin sighed, sadly, and said:

"I had to say it. I'm sorry, but I couldn't jeopardise the bromance by saying I loved you. It would upset the fans." The neckerchief looked at Merlin, quizzically. Merlin frowned, "I have no idea why I said that."


	31. bonus drabbles

_HEY EVERYONE! Long time no see, huh? Actually, I can't remember when I last updated this, so it might not have been as long as I think... ANYWAY! I believe I mentioned something about bonus drabbles? Well, here's a batch for you :D_

_Actually a little series I wrote but didn't think was good enough to post as part of the original 30..._

_But looking back on it, I think you might enjoy :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Keep a Firm Hold (1)<strong>

Merlin walked along the castle wall, his face towards the sky and his expression serene as he let the rain fall on his skin, hair and clothing. When he was up here, he felt safe: he was free of everything, and no one below could see him. It reminded him of when he used to climb tall trees in Ealdor. Merlin gave a little sigh of content, revelling in the silence...

"Merlin? What the hell are you doing?"

Merlin's eyes snapped open, and he spun around, losing his footing. He got one glimpse of Arthur's shocked face, before he plummeted.

**(2)**

Arthur had been feeling pretty bad that evening for three reasons. One, it was raining and he _hated _rain. It was hard to hunt in rain. Two, because of the rain and sleet, training outside had been cancelled. Three, he had thrown a goblet at Merlin and not seen the idiot since. He sighed and paced up and down, before leaving to search for him.

He located Merlin walking along one of the high castle walls. shock clenched around his stomach: had his action of throwing the goblet really reduced Merlin to _suicide? _

_"Merlin? What the hell are you doing?"_

**(3)**

Merlin's arm's flailed wildly, as he stretched for the edge of the wall. The rain which, moments before had been soft and calm, fell in sheets past him, filling his eyes, nose and mouth with freezing water. His fingers grabbed hold of the ledge and he would, perhaps, have clung on had in not been for its slippery surface. As it was, his fingers slid off and he was falling once more, and he was scared.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

"Dammit, Merlin!" A voice panted. Merlin couldn't reply, as Arthur dragged him, roughly, back onto the wall.

**(4)**

Merlin couldn't believe Arthur thought he was trying to kill himself.

"Why would I?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Because I threw something at you." Arthur said. Merlin laughed:

"You're always throwing something at me! If I was going to kill myself, I would do it with reason!"

"Like what?" Arthur asked, curiously. Merlin hesitated...

"Like... like if you ever found out what I was, and you didn't like it. Then I might just die."

"I already know what you are" Arthur replied, and Merlin's eyes widened in fear...

"An idiot."

Arthur couldn't understand why Merlin was laughing with such relief.


End file.
